ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam
The ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice (aka Infinite Justice, Justice) is a mobile suit and the successor to ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam and featuring appears in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. The unit is mainly piloted by Athrun Zala. Technology & Combat Characteristics A mobile suit developed specifically for Athrun Zala, the ∞ Justice incoporates data from ZAFT's Second Stage Series, and like the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam, is equipped with Neutron Jammer Canceller, Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor, Variable Phase-Shift Armor and has an inner frame made of PS armor. Compared to the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam, the ∞ Justice is more geared towards close combat and it is armed with two beam sabers, two leg beam blades, six machine cannons, a beam rifle and a beam carry shield that is armed with a beam boomerang and a grapple stinger. As with its predecessor, the ∞ Justice also carries on its back a detachable sub-flight lifter that also functions as a flight pack, giving it full flight capabilities in the atmosphere. The Fatum-01 is an improved version of Justice's Fatum-00 with higher overall performance, and in terms of weaponry, it mounts a pair of beam cannons and several beam blades, granting it higher close combat capability. The ∞ Justice has a shorter V-fin as the performance of the sensor unit within the head crest has been greatly enhanced. Similar to the Justice, ∞ Justice is design to operate alongside another mobile suit, in this case, the Strike Freedom and is stationed onboard the warship Eternal. The suit also has the ability to dock with METEOR unit for additional firepower as well as speed, and can fire at multiple enemy units simultaneously . Armaments ;*MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam saber :The suit's main close combat weapon, a pair of them are mounted on the hips. They are also used by Strike Freedom, and are enhanced version of the ones used by Justice and Freedom. ∞ Justice is commonly seen wielding it as a dual-beam saber/beam javellin. ;*MA-M1911 high-energy beam rifle :A greatly improved version of the MA-M20 "Lupus" Beam Rifle. ;*MMI-GAU26 17.5mm double-barreled CIWS :One on each side of the head, they are mainly used for shooting down incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. Due to improvements in the CIWS ammunitions, they have higher initial velocity, better armor piercing capability and friction is reduced due to a new coating. All these increase the stopping power by 25% while the ammunition capacity is increased by 20% due to their smaller size. ;*MMI-M19L 14mm dual machine guns :A pair of them are mounted in the chest, and are improved version of those used on TFA-4DE GAZuOOT. Like the CIWS, they are mainly used for shooting down incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. ;*MR-Q15A "Griffon" beam blade :A more unique weapon is the two MR-Q15A "Griffon" beam blades, one mounted in each lower leg. When activated, a beam is generated between the knees and foot, it is used by ∞ Justice during kicks and has been used to deflect incoming beam boomerangs. It can only be used effectively by highly-skilled pilot, like Athrun. ;*MX2002 Beam Carry Shield :A solid shield equipped with a beam shield emitter and two other weapons. The solid shield ensures that ∞ Justice still has a means of protecting itself when the beam shield is penetrated. :;*EEQ8 Grapple Stinger ::One of the two weapons mounted in the beam carry shield, it is a grappling claw and can be used in multiple ways. E.g. Ramming a target some distance away, capture a target using the claw or tie a target up with the attached cable. :;*RQM55 "Shining Edge" beam boomerang ::The second weapon mounted in the shield, it has two functions. It can firstly function as a normal beam boomerang, but its movement is due to to the interaction between the beam blade’s force field and the surrounding matter, allowing it to move in space like in the atmosphere. Secondly, it can function as a handheld or shield mounted beam saber. ;*MA-6J "Hyper Fortis" beam cannon :A pair of rapid-fire "Hyper Fortis" beam cannons are mounted on the Fatum-01 and serve as the subflight lifter's only ranged weapon. They are improved version of the "Fortis" beam cannon. ;*MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" lifter tip beam saber :Mounted on the tip of the Fatum-01, it is the same model of beam saber as the one on the hips. The main purpose of this weapon is to serve as the focus point when Fatum-01 rams its target. ;*2 x MA-M02S "Preface Lacerta" retracted short beam saber :Mounted at the back of the "Hyper Fortis" beam cannons, they are usable only after the cannons have flipped 180°. They are secondary weapons and like the lifter tip beam saber, they function as the focus point when Fatum-01 rams its target. ;*MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" beam blade :Mounted on the wings of the Fatum-01, one per wing. They are the same model as the one used on Gaia Gundam and can be used in multiple combat situations. ;*METEOR unit :The METEOR unit is equipped with additional weapons in the forms of 120cm beam cannons, 93.7cm high-energy beam cannons, MA-X200 beam swords and "Erinaceus" anti-ship missile launchers. System Features ;*Fatum-01 Backpack/Subflight Lifter :The Fatum-01 is developed using the Fatum-00's combat data and is designed later than the main body unit of ∞ Justice as it is equipped with the "Griffon 2" beam blades, while the latter only has "Griffon" beam blades. Fatum-01 has higher mobility and greater speed than Fatum-00 due to the new movable wings and thrusters respectively. Like its predecessor, Fatum-01 improves the suit's mobility and serves as a flight pack in the atmosphere, it is also detachable and can function independently due to its AI system or be remoted controlled. In this form, it can either serve as a seperate attack unit or used as a subflight lifter. Weapon-wise, the Fatum-01 is equipped with two MA-6J "Hyper Fortis" beam cannons, one MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" lifter tip beam saber, two MA-M02S "Preface Lacerta" retracted short beam saber and lastly, two MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" beam blade. ;*Hyper-Deuterion Reactor :Like the other new Gundams, the Infinite Justice mounts a Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor, granting it nearly infinite operation time and enough power to use the METEOR unit and Variable Phase Shift armor. ;*METEOR Support System :Like the Strike Freedom, the ∞ Justice also can dock with the powerful METEOR support system weapon platform, granting it powerful thrusters and an even more powerful armament of battleship-caliber beam cannons, large beam swords, and dozens of heavy missile launchers. ;*Neutron Jammer Canceller :A device built into the ∞ Justice to counter the effects of Neutron Jammers, which gives the ∞ Justice the ability to use its Hyper-Deuterion Reactor without the risk of being shut down. ;*Operating System :The ∞ Justice uses an updated version of the operating system [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''eneration '''U'nsubdued N'uclear '''D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule complex]]. ;*Multi-Lock Weapons System :As its name suggest, this system allows ∞ Justice to lock on to multiple targets and carry out en masse firing. Athrun uses this system only when ∞ Justice is docked with the METEOR unit. ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :An improved version of '''Phase Shift Armor, VPS armor is capable of automatically changing its strength and power consumption depending on both battle requirements and conditions. History The basic design of ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice (Infinite Justice) is done by ZAFT’s Integrated Design Bureau, but it is later stolen by Terminal and subsequently modified and produced. Although the completed suit's model number is the same as that of the original design, it is a vastly different product. ZAFT used Athrun's combat data when designing the X19A, as he is the pilot of the ZGMF-X09A Justice and similarly, his data is also used when the design is later modified after the theft by Terminal. The latter is advised by Kira Yamato, who provided guidance during the suit’s development. The Second Battle of Orb The ∞ Justice makes its debut in Cosmic Era 74, arriving on Earth together with the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom during the ZAFT invasion of Orb. It is delivered to Athrun Zala personally by Lacus Clyne, who pilots the ∞ Justice through atmospheric re-entry and lands in the Archangel's mobile suit hangar to give it to Athrun. After talking with Lacus, Athrun takes off in the ∞ Justice to back-up Kira in the Strike Freedom, who was battling both the ZGMF-X42S Destiny and the ZGMF-X666S Legend and manages to chop off Destiny's wrist despite Athrun being injured before the fight. The Final Battle of Second Bloody Valentine War The Justice also plays a highly prominent role in the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War. During the battle, Athrun manages to single-handedly disable both Lunamaria Hawke's ZGMF-X56S Impulse and Shinn Asuka's ZGMF-X42S Destiny, before crippling the Minerva by utilizing the multiple beam cutters on the Infinite Justice's Fatum-01 backpack to destroy the Minerva's spaceflight engines. Lastly, Athrun used the ∞ Justice's backpack, along with help from Mu La Flaga's ORB-01 Akatsuki's DRAGOONs, to destroy the Requiem Superweapon. When the battle is brought to an end, the ∞ Justice rescues both Shinn and Lunamaria on the Lunar Surface. Picture Gallery File:Infinite-justice-mg-art.jpg|∞ Justice MG kit box-art Gundam SEED Destiny 0004.jpg|∞ Justice Infinite Justice Gundam Charge by sandrum.jpg|∞ Justice (DeviantArt) InfiniteJustice.jpg|"X-19A DICIANNOVE" Fatum_01.JPG|The Fatum 01 with its five beams activated InfiniteJusticeGirl.jpg|∞ Justice Gundam MS Girl by komatsu Eiji ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice.jpg|∞ Justice infinite justice.jpg|infinite justice in gundam musou 3 KGrHqNlsE4mrVsigBOUVSfPtw48_3.JPG|∞ Justice + METEOR Gundam War Card ijrj6.jpg|∞ Justice Gundam War Card 158570.jpg|∞ Justice Gundam War Card Infinite Justice.png vlcsnap-2012-01-26-00h25m30s120.png vlcsnap-2012-01-26-01h04m50s164.png vlcsnap-2012-01-26-01h10m57s2.png Injus.jpg meteor-x19a.jpg EEQ8 Grapple Stinger mounted on MX2002 beam carry shield.jpg MA-M1911 high-energy beam rifle.jpg MR-Q15A Griffon leg beam blade.jpg MX2002 beam carry shield.jpg RQM55 Shining Edge beam boomerang mounted on MX2002 beam carry shield.jpg zgmf-x19a-fatum-01.jpg zgmf-x19a-fatum-01-flight.jpg KNIGHTJUSTICEGUNDAM.png|magazine scan showing the original "Knight Justice" name Gunpla Notes & Trivia *The ∞ Justice was originally to be called the "Knight Justice", but the name was later changed. *∞ Justice's head crest displays the text "X-19A DICIANNOVE", which means "Nineteen" in Italian and is a reference to the Infinite Justice's model number. *∞ Justice was named after Operation: Infinite Justice, the original name of Operation: Enduring Freedom, part of the US War on Terror. *The ∞ Justice is the only unit of Athrun Zala that has survived and never sustained damage, the Aegis and Justice were both self-detonated for different causes, the ZAKU Warrior he took from Armory One was damaged beyond repair upon re-entry, the Saviour was also damaged beyond repair by the Freedom, and the GOUF Ignited he stole was destroyed by Shinn Asuka when he and Meyrin Hawke tried to escape. ∞ Justice on the other hand only stood to lose its Fatum-01 backpack after Athrun deployed it to strike right at Requiem's main cannon together with Shiranui Akatsuki Gundam's DRAGOON bit fire in order to completely destroy the weapon, although the suit still managed to have a new one attached to the suit thereafter when they escorted Lacus Clyne back to PLANT after she had mediated peace talks between ZAFT and ORB Union as it is shown in Gundam SEED Destiny Final Plus - The Chosen Future. *Although it is upgraded from its predecessor the Justice, Athrun still refers to the Infinite Justice as "Justice", which also applies to Kira Yamato referring to Strike Freedom as simply "Freedom" in the show as well. *∞ Justice was only slightly taller than Strike Freedom in actual size, however in their Master Grade model kit, ∞ Justice is much taller than Strike Freedom. *Despite Athrun was no longer a FAITH member when he received the ∞ Justice, there is a FAITH symbol in the decal of ∞ Justice Master Grade model kit (attached to ∞ Justice's left shoulder according to the manual book). In its G-FLEX release, the picture of its pilot, Athrun Zala is still wearing the ZAFT red suit with the FAITH badge on it. Otherwise, the Athrun Zala depicted on ∞ Justice's packaging on most types of Model Kits and toys correctly depicted him as wearing a junior-rank Orb Uniform as depicted in the show. *The only moment where ∞ Justice was seen using the EEQ8 Grapple Stinger during the motion picture is in the opening scene of SEED Destiny Final Plus - The Chosen Future. *The ∞ Justice's MA-M1911 beam rifle is named after the real-life "Colt" M1911 handgun, which is popularly used by Mafia gangsters and served the US Army in two World Wars. *The METEOR Unit that ∞ Justice uses is called Unit 08, which is rebuilt together with Unit 07 which is used by Strike Freedom. *The HG version of this kit drew a lot of flak from hobbyists for being unable to have two of its weaponry depicted: Namely the RQM55 "Shining Edge" beam boomerang and the EEQ8 Grapple Stinger; although these weapons are available for the 1/100 and MG versions. *Infinite Justice is given the moniker "Inja" by Japanese fans from the first characters of the unit name. When written in Kanji, Inja (隠者) actually means "hermit". *They are some confusion about where the MMI-GAU26 17.5mm double-barreled CIWS and MMI-M19L 14mm dual machine guns are located. The MG kit manual shows them to be head-mounted and chest-mounted respectively, but source books have switch their positions. However as the MMI-M19L 14mm dual machine guns are mentioned to be improved version of the ones used by GAZuOOT, which are chest-mounted, the positions as indicated in the MG kit manual are more plausible. Articles & References Infinite Justice Magazine.jpg|Gundam SEED Destiny - MG 1/100 - ZGMF-X19A - ∞ Justice - Build Infinite Justice Magazine0.jpg|Gundam SEED Destiny - MG 1/100 - ZGMF-X19A - ∞ Justice Infinite Justice Magazine1.jpg|Gundam SEED Destiny - MG 1/100 - ZGMF-X19A - ∞ Justice External Links *∞ Justice Gundam on MAHQ *∞ Justice Gundam on Wikipedia ja:ZGMF-X19A インフィニットジャスティスガンダム